<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe in the present, you do by Dope_Douche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456031">Maybe in the present, you do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche'>Dope_Douche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weeekly (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you're suddenly stuck in the past when you should be in the present? And what if one of your friends in the past suddenly confess to you? No one would feel something similar like this... unless you're Lee Soojin who suddenly woke up in the past where all her friends are all young, stupid, chaotic and naive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Soojin/Park Soeun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe in the present, you do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on Weeekly's video on youtube titled "Teenager to do list"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did things start to turn out this way? </p><p>Were Soojin's thoughts while she was standing there, wearing her old high school uniform while she's surrounded by her old high school friends. </p><p>When will I be able to go back to the present time?! </p><p>Her mind was filled with those two questions, repeating it over and over thinking that maybe if she kept questioning herself, she'll magically go back to the present like how she magically came back to the past. </p><p>Now, this all started in the present. </p><p>Where Lee Soojin is a college student, struggling to do all of her homeworks because there were too many of them. </p><p>The stress was there, she was tired and the deadlines were getting near. </p><p>Even if she's already working on all of her homeworks on her laptop, she still couldn't brush off the fact that she's exhausted and is needing a small break. </p><p>Though determined to finish all of it in one day, she types away in her laptop. </p><p>As she types and types and continues to type more, her phone started to vibrate on the side of her table. </p><p>Successfully catching her attention, Soojin momentarily stopped typing and turned her head towards her phone. </p><p>"Store Manager" it read. </p><p>It was the manager in the small store that she's currently working in, also that was one of the reasons why she's so tired. </p><p>Not only does she study and do homeworks all night long, she works in the afternoon too when she's done with classes. </p><p>She picks up her phone and answers the call, "Hello sir?" </p><p>"Ah, Soojin-ssi, the other worker who's supposed to work in the store tomorrow just called in sick." </p><p>Soojin already knows where this is going. "Oh.. I see.." </p><p>"I don't really have anyone to give this shift too since the others have already told me that they'd be busy in the following days." </p><p>"..I see." Soojin repeated what she just said. </p><p>"So, I'm giving this shift to you. I'll open the store for you tomorrow at around 3 in the afternoon, alright?" </p><p>Soojin's smile now faded, she's actually supposed to be in class at that time but.. the store manager may pay her more if she takes the shift. </p><p>"..I'll do that, sure." </p><p>"Alright. You'll have to close the shop at night too, got it?" </p><p>"Yes, I got it. Bye." She immediately hung up, not wanting to talk to him anymore. </p><p>He's not that bad, Soojin was just too stressed out and tired to even talk to anyone longer than a minute. </p><p>She sets her phone back down on the table beside her laptop before slightly leaning back against her chair, letting out a deep sigh. </p><p>All she wanted to do now was to jump on her bed and rest, but of course she couldn't do that. </p><p>Not when she has homeworks to finish. </p><p>Just then, her phone lit up, a notification showed up on the screen. Soojin looked down and saw that the notification was from Han Jihyo, one of her younger friends back in high school. </p><p>Without thinking, she opens it and reads the post. She was tagged in Jihyo's post with a group picture attached. </p><p>It was an old picture of her and her friends back in high school, they were all wearing the same old high school uniform. </p><p>Jihyo's post was with the caption "It's been 2 years already" with hearts on it. </p><p>Soojin couldn't help but smile. </p><p>The picture was taken 2 years ago but Soojin can see that almost none of them had changed, even her. </p><p>She missed it. </p><p>Being with them and spending her free time with all of them, they were the ones who made Soojin's high school life complete and enjoyable. </p><p>She would do anything to relive her high school life with them, literally, anything. </p><p>But remembering that she's now in college and is struggling to keep herself awake made her smile disappear. </p><p>She's in the present now, there was no time diving into the past, digging up happy memories when she has something important to finish. </p><p>Maybe some other time.</p><p>She was about to continue working on her homework but she was growing even more tired every second and she might not be able to continue her work if she doesn't take a rest. </p><p>She sighs and closes her eyes before softly patting her face as if she's trying to wake up her senses. </p><p>Running her fingers through her hair, she lets out another sigh. </p><p>Convinced that she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, she really badly needs a rest. </p><p>"Let me take a 5 minute nap." She whispers to no one but herself before resting her head down on her right arm. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to finally fall asleep and escape reality. </p><p>Everything was dark and Soojin obviously couldn't see anything for she already closed her eyes to sleep. </p><p>That was when she suddenly opened her eyes, startled awake. Like something made her open her eyes even though she just started sleeping. </p><p>What was weird though, was that she was no longer sitting in front of her table that was inside her room. </p><p>She isn't even in her room anymore. </p><p>And it seemed that she's… outside? </p><p>When she was now fully aware of what was happening, she looked around, looking confused. </p><p>"What?" she thought.</p><p>Why was she outside? Wasn't she just inside her room?</p><p>"I thought I fell asleep while doing homework..?"</p><p>She no longer felt the exhaustion she felt just a few seconds ago when she was inside her room doing her homework. </p><p>Though, she may be confused but her surroundings.. looked a tad bit familiar to her. Like she's been there before.</p><p>She kept looking around, blinking over and over to see if she wasn't dreaming. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard footsteps getting closer to her. She turned her head to the right and what she saw made her even more confused and shocked at the same time. </p><p>Walking towards her was Kim Jimin and Park Soeun, two of her friends back in high school, wearing the same old uniform that they wore back then. </p><p>Both Jimin and Soeun walked up to her with tangled arms, smiling knowingly at her. "Hey." </p><p>It didn't take long for Soojin to see the others too. Han Jihyo came up from behind Jimin with Lee Jaehee, sporting their cute and charming smiles.</p><p>"Are you still not awake??" Jimin asked in a kind of teasing way as she ran her fingers through her hair.</p><p>Soojin then turned to her left and saw Shin Jiyoon with Jo Hyewon, "What are you doing??" Jiyoon was slightly frowning at her. </p><p>Whatever was happening really is starting to confuse Soojin even more. </p><p>Soojin was still trying to let this scene in front of her sink in her head. </p><p>She then felt Soeun wrap an arm around her before softly shaking her, "Were you sleeping while standing?" </p><p>Soojin was not able to respond as she just stared at Soeun with a confused expression. </p><p>"What the heck?" She thought while still looking back and forth at everyone else. </p><p>Jimin was laughing her ass off while both Jihyo and Jaehee laughed at Jimin for not being able to hold in her laughter. </p><p>Soeun, Jiyoon and Hyewon were smiley, just like how Soojin remembered them to be when they were back in high school. </p><p>It's as if.. she really is back in high school with everyone else. </p><p>She was even wearing their old high school uniform! </p><p>"You can't be sleeping at times like this." Jiyoon playfully scolded her. </p><p>Soeun pulled her closer and it felt so real to her. "Could it be..?" </p><p>"Did I just go back in time to become a high school student again?!"</p><p>Soojin looked so worried and it was the opposite of what the others were feeling, they were being playful as always.</p><p>Just like back then. </p><p>Then she remembered thinking of wanting to go back in time, where she could be in high school again with the others. </p><p>The time where they're much more free and not busy and stressed. </p><p>She did want that.. but.. Why now?! </p><p>---------- </p><p>Soojin has been stuck in the past for a few days now, she doesn't know when and how she'd be able to go back to the present. </p><p>She doesn't even know how this time traveling thing works! She may be stuck in here but what if the time in the present is ticking as well?? </p><p>If that's the case then she must've been missing for a few days now, or worse.. she switched with her high school self! </p><p>That's what she's so worried about. </p><p>She tries her best to shake the thought of it off of her head but she just couldn't ignore it because what if that is the case? </p><p>Everything is starting to frustrate her. </p><p>She doesn't even remember all the things that were happening around her, could it be that this is really not her past? </p><p>Or.. </p><p>"Soojin unnie!" Jaehee called out to her from a distance, "If you're done with looking for your stuff in your locker, come join us in the student lounge!" </p><p>Soojin blinks before taking a book from her locker, "I'll be right there!" </p><p>With that, Jaehee smiles before walking on ahead of her. </p><p>Her theory of this not being a part of her past was kind of crazy now that she thinks about it again, but this is crazy too. </p><p>She suddenly ended up in the past when she was about to take a small break from all the homeworks that she's been working on for days.</p><p>So, nothing really is impossible if Soojin thinks of more crazy things. </p><p>Is this a different dimension or something? </p><p>Well, this is her old school, her old uniform and her old friends. But it was just.. a bit different from what she remembers. </p><p>Though, she does remember hanging out with her friends in the student lounge at recess or lunch. </p><p>That was like, their spot, they claimed it. </p><p>Another thing that she doesn't remember was the list that was attached inside her locker. </p><p>The "Teenager to do list" </p><p>Soojin doesn't remember owning such a list, it just sounded like some other student would do but Soojin would never make a list. </p><p>She may be organized in some way but she doesn't make lists, ever, not even in the present. </p><p>One thing that she read in the list was "Thinking seriously about career paths"</p><p>Past Soojin must've been very focused on achieving her dream job, Soojin now started to wonder what past Soojin will say if she finds out that Soojin's stuck working in a convenience store around her college campus. </p><p>She sighs before making her way towards the student lounge. She decided that she'll think about this some other time, for now, she has to act like the old Soojin. </p><p>The younger and more naive Soojin.. the problem is… Soojin doesn't remember how she acted back then. </p><p>She may just wing it. </p><p>When she arrived at the student lounge, Jaehee and the others were sitting around the table filling up the paper that was given to them earlier in class. </p><p>It's the career thing, Soojin remembers filling it up back then … but not the specific things she filled it up with. </p><p>Everyone was quiet and focused, Soojin decided to just focus on this, she'll think about ways on how to go back to the present later. </p><p>Jimin was just playing with her pen, Jiyoon let out a deep sigh and Soeun? Well, Soeun looks like she's about to be one with the paper with how close she is to it. </p><p>Seems like no one's really taking this seriously then. </p><p>"Guys," Jaehee spoke, successfully catching everyone's attention. She then waves the paper around before continuing to speak. "These things, they're useless." </p><p>Soojin stares at the younger girl, yep, that was definitely the Jaehee she knows. </p><p>"Do you know what plan that never fails?? It's not having any plans, you get what I mean? No plan!" She enthusiastically says. </p><p>"I know," Jimin momentarily raises one of her hands, eyes still on the paper. "You mean we just wing it right? It's just like planning an outing but in the end it never happens and the outing that isn't planned is always the outing that happens." </p><p>Jaehee nods, "That sounded confusing but yes. That." </p><p>"I got one, parasite?" </p><p>Jaehee lets out a set of "ohs" at what Jimin just said, impressed. </p><p>Soojin on the other hand understood nothing. In her head they were talking nonsense, but what they're saying may be a shortcut or may come in handy for them in the future. </p><p>Jaehee then pointed at Jimin with her two hands, "No wonder you wanted to major in film." Jimin was quick to act like she was complimented and was called the smartest person alive, dabbing with one arm. </p><p>As soon as the two girls stopped talking, Jiyoon sighed before leaning against her chair. </p><p>"Ugh, whatever. Forget planning or not having a plan, nothing works anyway. Maybe I'll just take a gap year!" She states, Soojin could already see Jaehee slowly putting her fingers down. </p><p>It's as if she was counting whatever Jiyoon was saying. </p><p>"But you know what's worse? I don't even know what I want to major in!" She then laughs, like she just told a funny joke. </p><p>Now, Soojin knows that this is a lie, Jiyoon in the present is already majoring in music. She already wrote a ton of songs that Soojin knows would go viral if she puts it out there. </p><p>Or maybe the Jiyoon she's currently with is actually not the Jiyoon who's with her in the present. </p><p>"My life is a failure." Jiyoon's smile gets wider and then followed by "I want to go home." Jimin looked at her with a poker face before looking at Jaehee who now puts another finger down. </p><p>Soojin only watches, she doesn't really know what Jaehee was doing but she can tell that Jimin knows what it is. </p><p>"It's five smacks right? Just five smacks?" Jimin asks Jaehee with a small smile before the younger girl sends her an ok sign. </p><p>"Five smacks? Why don't we make it six?" Jimin playfully suggested and that was when Jiyoon turned to look at the board behind her where a sign was put up. </p><p>A sign that says "Don't say these forbidden words" to which Jiyoon said all of them. </p><p>Soojin now finally understood what it was. </p><p>"Alright, I'll give her five smacks only. Jiyoon, relax, it won't hurt." Jimin not so terrifyingly assures Jiyoon. </p><p>"Give me your arm." </p><p>Jiyoon chuckles, "What if I don't want to?" </p><p>"Then I'll smack you ten times." </p><p>"Hell no." Jiyoon said with a wide smile before pushing Jimin's hand away, standing up and running out of the student lounge. </p><p>Though she wouldn't be able to escape the taller girl for Jimin also stood up and went after her. "Come back here you little— !!" </p><p>And just like that, they were off. </p><p>Jaehee went back to looking down at her paper. And the student lounge was quiet again, Soojin let out a silent sigh before diverting her gaze towards Soeun. </p><p>Soojin knows for a fact that Soeun ended up majoring in dance in the present, but here, Soojin doesn't know what Soeun is going to write down. </p><p>To Soojin, Soeun looked a bit worried. </p><p>Like she wasn't sure if she's satisfied with what she wrote down. Soojin, feeling like it's her responsibility to take care of her younger friends, felt the need to check up on her. </p><p>Though, Soojin vividly remembers always relying on Soeun despite being the oldest. </p><p>She was just too young back then, she wasn't used to being the older one in a group of people. </p><p>But now that she was originally from the present, the thought of Soeun being always there for her isn't in her mind anymore. </p><p>Maybe she could return the favor even if it's in the past. </p><p>She did remember worrying about what she'd write on the career plan, so she could feel the struggle that Soeun was currently feeling. </p><p>Soojin stood up from her seat and took the seat beside Soeun, scooting closer. </p><p>Just then, she feels the familiar sensation of Park Soeun sitting beside her, it's been a while since she felt that warm feeling. </p><p>It has been a while since Soojin saw Soeun in the present and she's only seeing her now, where she looks much younger. </p><p>Has Soeun always looked serious about everything? She looked so focused at the moment, Soojin couldn't help but get mesmerized. </p><p>"Is everything ok?" </p><p>Soeun released the pen that she was holding and acted as if Soojin was a threat, making the older girl jump back. "Oh, ok, ok, Alright, Sorry."</p><p>Soeun nodded, before picking up the pen and continued to write on her paper. </p><p>Soojin was curious. </p><p>Curious as to what Soeun was writing. She looked so determined, it's almost as if she's answering a test. </p><p>"Ah! It's done!" </p><p>"What is?" Soojin questioned once Soeun looked up from her paper. "This, it looks similar, doesn't it?" </p><p>Soeun picked up both papers from the table and showed Soojin the thing that she wrote. </p><p>Turns out, Soeun copied her mother's signature, which is why she looked so focused earlier. </p><p>Soojin suddenly felt dumb for being too curious, though she was, indeed, impressed.</p><p>"Oh, they do look alike!" She exclaimed while pointing at the two papers that Soeun was holding up. </p><p>Soeun was… weird and Soojin likes that about her. </p><p>"Ah, Soeun-ssi!" Jaehee suddenly spoke, standing up from her seat, bringing her paper along with her before taking a seat in front of Soeun. "I'm a fan!" </p><p>"Ah, really?? Thank you!" Soeun then took the paper that Jaehee was holding onto and pretended that it's an album. "What's your name?" </p><p>"Oh, it's Lee Jaehee!" </p><p>"What a pretty name." Soeun complimented as they both laughed. Soojin felt like she was watching a comedy show in 3D. </p><p>"You have an eye for beauty." Jaehee responded as Soeun pretended to sign Jaehee's paper with a smile. </p><p>Jaehee then caught Soojin's questioning eyes and she was quick to explain what was happening, "I heard her dream is to become a Kpop Idol." </p><p>Soojin blinks, so that's what's going on. "Ah.. is that so?" </p><p>It was ridiculously hilarious. Soojin does nothing and says nothing anymore. </p><p>She then looked up at the clock and saw the time, maybe it's best if she leaves before her next class even starts. </p><p>"My next class is about to start, I'll go first." </p><p>Both Jaehee and Soeun looked up at her and slightly nodded, "But.. you don't have any classes until 1 in fact we all don't have any classes until 1." </p><p>It was Soeun who spoke and Soojin almost forgot that she isn't in the present, she's in the past. She rarely went to class early, so doing this probably made her seem a little strange. </p><p>"Ah.. I just think it's better if I get there before the bell rings." She quickly thinks of an answer, luckily it looked like the two younger girls bought it and waved at her. </p><p>"I'll see you later!" </p><p>"See you, unnie!" </p><p>Soojin finally left… without her paper and book. Jaehee didn't seem to notice anything different but Soeun did. </p><p>Soeun was still staring at the door that Soojin went out of, her mind was now getting filled with questions about Soojin's behavior for the past few days. </p><p>She doesn’t think anyone has noticed except her, unless they’re just acting like they don’t notice it. Soeun looks back at Jaehee who’s carefully reading Jimin’s career plan. </p><p>“Have you noticed something weird?” Soeun takes this time to ask the younger girl while pushing her paper towards Jaehee. </p><p>“Something weird? About whom?” </p><p>“About Soojin unnie, her behavior is different, like she suddenly changed. Even her actions are different.” Soeun pointed out while spinning the pen in her hand. </p><p>Jaehee then turns her head to the side, she doesn’t quite get what Soeun is saying. She doesn’t really notice anything weird about Soojin so hearing Soeun say these things made her confused. </p><p>“Are you trying to say that she’s like.. A different person now?” </p><p>Soeun hums, “Not really … but, uh, kinda?” </p><p>“Eh? Unnie, I don’t get you.” </p><p>“What? Have you not noticed any changes with Soojin unnie lately? Like, for example, she rarely goes to class early and now she’s already going to class when we still have 30 minutes left before classes even start.” </p><p>Jaehee stared at her with a frown and a slight pout, it’s as if Soeun’s speaking a different language. “..huh..I guess I’m the one going crazy here.” </p><p>“I don’t think there’s something different with Soojin unnie, it’s either you’re going crazy or Soojin unnie just wants to go to class early.” </p><p>Soeun hums, maybe Jaehee is right. But there is really something different with Soojin. She just knows there is. </p><p>She shrugs it off for now, but she kept it in mind just in case. </p><p>-------------</p><p>The very next day Soojin found herself in the middle of her younger friends talking about .. well, teenage love. The cliche thing. Soojin has never really given attention towards these kinds of stuff, especially now that she’s originally a college student. </p><p>But since she’s back to being a high school student, she can’t really get away from teen love and maybe drama? Heck, Soojin doesn’t know. </p><p>Though, it is common for high school students who are teens, to get interested in those kinds of things. She doesn’t even remember how she ended up here with Han Jihyo and Lee Jaehee talking to Jo Hyewon about this guy that quote on quote “Likes Hyewon” </p><p>Soojin doesn’t know who this guy is but it doesn’t matter, this is the younger kids’ problem anyway, she’s just there to … act as a support maybe? </p><p>“You said he’s fine, you should stop pushing him away all the time.” Jihyo said to the awkward Hyewon who’s sitting in an uncomfortable way, arms almost twisted together. </p><p>“I know right?? Don’t take it so seriously, you might end up like my sister.” says Jaehee who’s just sitting beside Hyewon. </p><p>This made Soojin think, “what the hell even happened to your sister??” She was curious, wanted to ask Jaehee about it. Soojin can be kind of nosy sometimes but she can’t really ask Jaehee right now. Not when they’re “helping” Hyewon out. </p><p>Soojin isn’t an expert at this too, so, instead of acting like a matured person in this scenario, she chose to keep quiet. Just listening in on what Jaehee and Jihyo has to say. </p><p>The two girls seem to know more about this than Soojin anyway. </p><p>“I mean.. What do I even do?? Whenever he’s around, everything's so awkward, it doesn’t even feel right.” Was Hyewon’s reasoning. </p><p>She has a point, Soojin thought. </p><p>If it’s awkward being around someone then… wouldn’t that be hard because it would take a long time before they start to get comfortable around one another? That’s just what Soojin thinks. </p><p>This is why she’d prefer to be with someone who she’s already friends with.. Or something like that.</p><p>“What do you mean?? You’re the one who’s being awkward! Look at you, you’re twisting your arms like this!” Jaehee then mimics the way Hyewon’s arms are almost twisted together. </p><p>Hyewon then let out a sigh, “That’s not even all! I don’t even think he’s into me or likes me that way, you might just be talking nonsense.” She started to mumble the last part. </p><p>Soojin thinks about it, was there no solid proof that he likes her? Soojin wasn’t around to know the first moments of this… or she was in the present  when this “guy likes Hyewon” thing occurred. </p><p>“Ah, you must be kidding. Do you not see the way he looks at you?? His eyes turn into hearts when he sees you! How can’t you tell??” </p><p>Soojin doesn’t really know what that means, how does one know if a person is looking at you with heart eyes? She has no clue. </p><p>She just decided to nod along with Jihyo at the words that Jaehee said. </p><p>“Hey, hey. Look at him.” Jaehee points at someone from a far and for the first time ever, Soojin is now able to see who this anonymous boy is. </p><p>She turns her head at the same time that Jihyo did and they saw the guy with a basic and common black hair like any other korean boy in this campus. And as if on cue, the guy looks their way and slowly smiles. </p><p>The others smiled knowing that he was smiling at Hyewon while Soojin secretly laughs because this boy … this boy is nothing special. </p><p>“Look, he’s looking at you.” Jihyo whispers as Jaehee almost squeals.</p><p>Jihyo then gasps, “I think he’s coming this way!” she whispered while Hyewon looked like she wanted to just crawl into a hole.  </p><p>“Soojin unnie, say something to Hyewon.” </p><p>“Uh? Me?” Soojin had her eyes wide open, shocked because she was planning on not talking the whole time. What does she even say? Does Hyewon even like this guy? She’s lacking information to preach. </p><p>“Uh.. well.. I’m not- we’re not forcing you or anything but..” </p><p>Jesus, I have no clue what I’m about to say to this child.</p><p>“Uhm.. I just don’t want you to regret this later on.” </p><p>And whatever Soojin said miraculously worked, because Hyewon looked like she was thinking about it. Trying to decide if she’d listen to Soojin. In the end she did. </p><p>“..Okay then, I’ll give it a try..” </p><p>Soojin instantly was praying in her head that nothing bad happens because she would literally blame herself for letting Hyewon try this dating nonsense. </p><p>Now that the guy has approached, he leaned against their table and smiled. “Hey, Hyewon ah.” </p><p>Hyewon just stared at him in response. </p><p>“Are you busy?” he asks. </p><p>With this, Hyewon slowly shook her head and said, “No, not really.” </p><p>The guy’s smile grew wider, “Then, can I talk to you for a moment?” </p><p>With just that one sentence, both Jaehee and Jihyo acted like that was the most romantic thing that they’ve ever heard a guy say. Soojin just started to gesture for Hyewon to just go and talk to him. </p><p>Hyewon ended up going with him and they sat alone at a table somewhere, even though the guy probably wanted to talk to Hyewon privately, Jihyo, Jaehee and Soojin still followed them. </p><p>They peaked through a glass wall just across from where Hyewon and the guy were at. “What? What are they talking about?? Can you hear them?” Jaehee asks both Soojin and Jihyo even though none of them can hear their conversation from that distance. </p><p>“I don’t know, I can’t hear them but look! She’s smiling!!” Jihyo basically fangirls over this little interaction between that guy and Hyewon. Soojin, thinking that she has nothing better to do, decided to just fangirl with them. </p><p>“Look, I think things are going great between the two of them.” The two younger girls nodded at Soojin while still keeping an eye at Hyewon and the guy. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the guy to stand up and leave, seems like they’re already done talking. “Wait, he’s leaving!” </p><p>And it’s as if that was a signal for the three of them to be able to run towards Hyewon and interrogate her. They all sat at the same spot that the guy sat on and was quick to question Hyewon. </p><p>Question after question from Jihyo. </p><p>“So?? What did he say? Did he say that he likes you? Did he ask you out on a date? Ah, I’m so jealous!!” Jihyo squealed, she was just too excited over Hyewon having a guy like her. </p><p>Though, to their surprise, Hyewon responded with a “..No?” </p><p>That made them all stop fangirling all at once. “Eh? Then what happened?” Jaehee asked with a frown. </p><p>“He said he wanted to go out-” </p><p>She was immediately cut off by the girls gasping, “Then that means he likes you!!” Jihyo exclaimed as Jaehee held onto Hyewon’s hands, dreamily thinking of how Hyewon’s date will turn out. </p><p>“No, he said he wanted to go out with his group and bring me along! Like a group, for a group project. He was basically asking me to join their group project.” </p><p>Then, they all leaned in to know what Hyewon responded with. “And then? What did you tell him?” Jaehee asked, eyes filled with hope. </p><p>“Obviously, I said no. Didn’t we already agree on doing the project together? So I obviously declined.” Hyewon simply responded and the three of them all suddenly looked so disappointed. </p><p>And it didn’t go unnoticed by Hyewon, “What? He likes me? Pfft, I told you it was nonsense.” </p><p>Hyewon looked more annoyed, she just wasted some time just because her older friends encouraged her and made her believe that this random dude liked her. Well, it’s not like she believed it in the first place. </p><p>She let out a frustrated sigh before standing up and leaving the three girls all holding onto their napes saying things like “Ugh, what a pain.” said by Soojin and “You fool!! He clearly liked you but you rejected him!” and of course that was said by Jihyo. </p><p>“Ah, you’re so frustrating Jo Hyewon!!!” Jaehee had told Hyewon a lot of things only for it to be thrown out of the window like nothing. </p><p>“Whatever, he was never my type in the first place anyway!” Hyewon shouted back as she started to walk away but still, Jihyo shouted as well. “What’s your type then?! He’s clearly already perfect!” </p><p>“I don’t want boys!” </p><p>And that was the end of that. </p><p>Hearing what Hyewon said did nothing to them at first until Soojin rewinded the words over and over in her head before letting out a soft “Oh.” </p><p>Did she just… just now? Did Soojin only figure out that their baby friend is… oh. </p><p>How can they be so stupid?? Soojin was taken aback, sure, but she just really didn’t expect it. Will Hyewon tell her if she asked the Hyewon she knows in the present? Or maybe it meant something else .. like Hyewon isn’t interested in love at the moment? </p><p>Maybe.. Soojin will find out soon if she gets to talk to Hyewon some other time. “Ugh, Hyewon is so frustrating to deal with.” Jihyo mutters. </p><p>“I know right?? She said she’ll give it a try but she straight up rejected him.. Ah.. Hyewon what will you do without us..” Jaehee whispers as if Hyewon would hear them. </p><p>Soojin didn’t comment on it, she was too busy trying to figure out if what Hyewon said indicated that she likes girls and not boys or something else. </p><p>Maybe she can ask the others, maybe they know about it. </p><p>--------------</p><p>Later that day, Soeun was in a study room with both Jimin and Jiyoon and some other students that they’re not so familiar with. The reason for this study room is to study and that was all. That was literally the only reason why there was a study room in their school in the first place. </p><p>For students like Soeun, Jimin and Jiyoon to study in. </p><p>Though, in this particular moment, Soeun was supposed to be answering something in her book. She has three pages to answer, yet she couldn’t get herself to answer it because her mind was on other things. </p><p>Focused on things regarding Soojin. </p><p>It’s been days, she still couldn’t brush the thought of Soojin’s behavior suddenly changing in just one day. </p><p>If the others have noticed, she would have someone to talk to about it but it seems like she was the only one who noticed it. Was it because… she has always been silently looking after Soojin? </p><p>Yeah, that was probably it. </p><p>You can say Soeun has a secret. A secret that obviously involved Soojin. </p><p>She was just tapping her pen against her book, reading the questions over and over but even after reading all of it a thousand times, she couldn't understand it. </p><p>Because there is only one thing in her mind and she'd be lying if she said it isn't Soojin. </p><p>As the seconds passed by, she was getting more and more frustrated because of the continuous thoughts of Soojin in her mind. </p><p>This is normal, but right now it wasn't. Because thinking of Soojin before only made her feel butterflies in her stomach but now that Soojin was acting a bit out of character, Soeun was still feeling the butterflies but worry was there too. </p><p>Like, what could've happened? </p><p>Why was Soojin suddenly acting so different, like she … didn't belong in this place. Every second something happens that has happened before just shocks Soojin as if she has never witnessed it before. </p><p>The sound of a small piece of paper landing on her desk was what snapped her out of her thoughts. Her mind was now back in reality. </p><p>She sees the small folded paper and picks it up before slightly turning around to look at Jimin and Jiyoon who were both sitting on the other side. </p><p>They had big silly smiles on their faces and Soeun already knows what they're both up to, whatever it is, it would always be connected to them getting distracted and not studying in the end. </p><p>Does Soeun hate it? No. She absolutely loves it even if they badly need to study. </p><p>Both Jiyoon and Jimin were gesturing for Soeun to open the paper, so she did as she was told. </p><p>Momentarily turning away from them as she reads what was written inside the folded paper. </p><p>"Hungry, right?" </p><p>Soeun then turned to them with a slight glare, warning them not to pull her into whatever they're up to. </p><p>Jimin turned away, rolling her eyes as if she's saying "You'll eat with us in the end, don't refuse." </p><p>Jiyoon on the other hand was enthusiastically mouthing the words that were written on the small paper. </p><p>Soeun sighs and frowns at them as if to say no. But of course, Jimin and Jiyoon and powerful and Soeun could never say no. </p><p>They ended up in the cafeteria. </p><p>Food placed in front of them, "This was it. It was glucose, I tell you. Glucose is what I needed all along to concentrate." Soeun mumbled while her mouth was filled with food. </p><p>Jimin hums, while hitting her two chopsticks together, "It was carbs for me. I needed carbs to concentrate!" </p><p>"Alright, listen—" Jiyoon chewed and swallowed before continuing, "After we eat all of this we need to pull an all nighter to be able to study." </p><p>Both Soeun and Jimin hummed at what Jiyoon said even though they both knew Jiyoon was going to end up falling asleep in the study room after this meal. </p><p>-------- </p><p>Soojin was making her way towards the study room to study.</p><p>Well, not really since she already studied their lesson 2 years ago, she is from the present after all. She has already learned all of this before. </p><p>She was just planning on just scanning through the book for more info and then leave right after. </p><p>As soon as she walked in, she saw both Jimin and Jiyoon silently solving something and a bunch of food that they probably were saving for later on both sides of their desks. </p><p>Then, Soojin turned to look just beside her and saw Soeun with her earphones on, watching an mv on her phone. </p><p>And just like when they were writing their career plans, Soeun looked so focused and Soojin couldn't help but smile slightly at this. </p><p>The younger girl was just watching an mv, yet she looked as if she was watching something intriguing that every second there would be an important information that she can't risk to skip. </p><p>Soojin decides, maybe she can just rest now. She can practically recite the whole lesson without even looking at the book. </p><p>She was about to leave when Soeun looked up and they met eyes. </p><p>Soeun then flashes Soojin a warm smile before moving away from her desk and shoving her phone inside her jacket's pocket. </p><p>"Unnie." She calls out and finally Soojin can look away and blink, it's as if she was held hostage by Soeun's gaze for a second.</p><p>"Hey, are you done studying?" </p><p>"Yeah, I was just watching music videos on my phone. I'll be leaving in a sec, what about you?" Soeun then stood up and started to pack up, momentarily taking off her earphones to be able to talk to Soojin properly. </p><p>And that small gesture made Soojin's heart swell. It was a simple gesture yet when Soeun took her earphones off just to listen to Soojin it affected her differently. </p><p>"I'll be leaving too." </p><p>Soeun quickly packed her stuff and had already worn her bag, "Shall we leave together?" </p><p>Soeun in the past never changed. Soojin remembers Soeun always offering to walk home with her and she remembers happily saying yes to her every time. </p><p>It’s as if Soojin was getting hit with a huge wave of nostalgia, it was comforting and made Soojin feel at home. </p><p>"Sure, I don't mind." Soojin finally responded and Soeun turned to look at Jimin and Jiyoon, the two were already looking back at them. </p><p>"We'll be leaving first." Soeun announces as the two girls nodded their heads, both showing her a thumbs up before waving at Soeun and Soojin goodbye. </p><p>Soeun already had an arm around Soojin, like she always does. </p><p>As they were walking in the halls, it suddenly started to rain outside. "Eh? It didn't say it would rain today, that's strange.." Soeun muttered as she took her arm off of Soojin's shoulder.</p><p>Soeun then took off her bag and started looking through it while they continued to walk towards the exit. "I can't believe it." Soeun muttered to herself as Soojin looked at her with a slight frown. </p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" </p><p>"Ahh.. " Soeun then zipped her bag close before wearing it again. "I thought I brought an umbrella with me this morning. Turns out I wasn't able to." </p><p>Soojin could hear Soeun's disappointment from her tone. Well, who wouldn't be upset when they could've sworn they brought an umbrella with them. </p><p>Strange, maybe the weather suddenly changed. </p><p>It was unfortunate, they might stay there for a little while. </p><p>"Do you have anything important to do, unnie? You should go home with someone else, someone who has an umbrella." Soeun jokes. </p><p>Soojin playfully scoffs before chuckling at Soeun. "It's fine, I have nothing to do. I was actually just planning on sleeping as soon as I arrived home." </p><p>Soeun hums and even though the rain was loud, Soojin was still able to hear her soft hum.</p><p>".. Wasn't there a convenience store a few blocks away from here?" Soojin turned to look at Soeun when she heard her speak.</p><p>That weird feeling that she couldn't describe.. is this really the side effects of being stuck in a time where you aren't supposed to be in? </p><p>It was getting weirder and weirder every second that Soojin was silently praying that she'll come back to the present soon. </p><p>"Hmm, now that you brought it up, yeah, there is actually. The one where it's small yet it has everything?.. well, not everything but you get the point." </p><p>Soeun chuckles at this and nods in response, "Wonder if I can buy.." she started to mumble something to herself. </p><p>Something that Soojin wasn't able to hear properly because Soeun was just mumbling it and the rain was too loud.</p><p>Soeun stops mumbling and then turns her head towards Soojin with a poker face, it’s as if she was reading something that was written on Soojin’s face. </p><p>Of course it startled Soojin but Soeun suddenly turning her head to stare at people without saying anything was just the norm. She has always acted that way, Soojin just doesn’t know if she still does it in the present. </p><p>“Hold this for me?” Soeun then started to take off her bag but then stopped midway when she was about to hand it over to Soojin, “Oh, nevermind.” </p><p>She then throws it on the ground without much care which confused and startled Soojin at the same time. </p><p>What the hell is Soeun doing??</p><p>“What are you doing?” Soojin finally asked the question that she’s been wanting to say out loud. </p><p>“Because it’s cold.” were the only words that Soeun said before taking off her jacket and gently wrapping it around Soojin. </p><p>It was indeed cold, but Soojin didn’t mind it. She wonders how Soeun noticed how cold she is, because she definitely did not say anything about needing another layer of clothes because of the cold. </p><p>Soeun was left without a coat on, not even a cardigan. She already gave Soojin her jacket. “Thanks but what about you? Aren’t you cold too?”</p><p>“I’d freeze to death because of the weather but it’s fine.” Soeun playfully said before rolling up her sleeves, she looked as if she was preparing to run or something. </p><p>She was even pulling up her socks, Soojin just watched her out of curiosity. Soeun has been very unpredictable for the past couple of minutes. </p><p>Like the weather changing. Has Soeun done things like this for her before? Like, give her a jacket when it’s cold? Soojin couldn’t remember anymore. </p><p>But one thing’s for sure, Soeun’s a very caring friend. It was probably one of the reasons why Soojin has always leaned on Soeun when they were in high school. And Soojin bets if they all were still together in college, she would probably still be leaning on Soeun at times. </p><p>She was so focused on thinking and dwelling in her own thoughts that the next thing Soeun did literally shocked her. </p><p>As soon as Soeun was done pulling her socks up, she immediately ran in the rain. Like full on ran, in the rain! </p><p>Soojin was really taken aback by this. “Soeun!!” She shouts out of shock. Soeun looked like she was a soldier running head first into war without any weapons and in this scenario, Soeun’s weapon was an umbrella that she forgot at home. </p><p>Seriously, ever since Soojin came back to the past, every event that happens just never fails to amuse, shock and really leave her confused. </p><p>What the hell was happening in the past even?? </p><p>She still couldn’t believe her eyes because it was raining really hard, there was even thunder at times, yet Soeun just ran like it was a normal sunny day. </p><p>That was why she was pulling her sleeves and socks up, to run? To where even? To go home? And if Soeun did run home, why would she leave her bag and jacket with Soojin?</p><p>All of it just doesn’t make sense. </p><p>Soeun didn’t even tell her anything, so, Soojin did what any confused college student who went back in time and became a high school student again would do. </p><p>Stand there awkwardly while holding onto Soeun’s jacket tightly which was draped over her shoulders, waiting for the rain to stop or waiting for Soeun to come back. </p><p>She stood there for a while, with just the sound of the rain hitting the ground fill her ears. </p><p>It was calming, cold, sure, but calming. Soeun's jacket helped her warm up just a little bit. She still has no idea why Soeun ran off without anything covering her head from the rain. </p><p>Soojin is worried that Soeun might get sick. </p><p>But it didn't take long for her to hear something else besides the sound of the rain. She heard someone running from a distance and she squinted her eyes in front to see who it was. </p><p>Well, she should've already known who it was. It was Soeun, of course. She came back. </p><p>But unlike before, she now was holding an umbrella, a blue one. Holding it up in the air while running, she didn't even look like she cared if the umbrella was covering her. </p><p>Her hair and shoulders were wet, obviously, from running in the rain earlier. </p><p>"Where did you go? And where did you get that?" Soojin asks as soon as Soeun stopped in front of her. </p><p>Soeun had her arm out, the umbrella was already covering Soojin's head even though the rain wasn't even hitting her yet. </p><p>"The convenience store, I thought I could buy an umbrella there. You know, the transparent ones?" Soeun had a small smile on as she told Soojin why she suddenly ran in the rain. </p><p>".. You ran in the rain just for this? You could've just waited here with me, I thought you left me." Soojin then started to look through her bag, trying to look for something to give Soeun to wipe her face with. </p><p>Soeun chuckles, "Well, it's nothing bad. It's just the rain." She then takes her bag from the floor and stands beside Soojin. </p><p>Soojin stops looking through her bag and looks up to look at Soeun. "I swear if you get sick, I will literally ignore you." </p><p>Of course Soeun would only laugh at this, she's not scared of Soojin and she knows that Soojin will not be able to do that. </p><p>Not to her friends. </p><p>So, Soeun just smiles at her while covering Soojin with the umbrella. "I won't get sick, I promise I won't." </p><p>Soojin lets out a sigh, she can't really do anything about it. Soeun already ran in the rain just so they can both have an umbrella to use. That was already too much. </p><p>But she's grateful. </p><p>She doesn't remember Soeun being this sweet, has she ever ran in the rain for someone else other than her? Now she's curious. </p><p>Has Soeun always acted this way? It felt weird for Soojin.</p><p>Or was this just because she's in the past and whatever she's doing differently is affecting the past's original events that had already taken place. </p><p>If that's the case, Soojin may not be able to remember her past without getting anything mixed up. </p><p>As she stares up at Soeun, there was something there in her eyes. Something different, like she's looking at Soojin differently. </p><p>And Soojin doesn't know how she could tell, but there was something different there. Has Soeun in the past really looked at her this way? </p><p>She can barely remember anymore. </p><p>Then, Soojin noticed that the hand that Soeun was using to hold up the umbrella was slightly trembling. </p><p>Trembling from the cold weather, Soojin assumed.</p><p>She unconsciously reached out and held onto Soeun's hand, covering it with one hand as if she's trying to warm it up. </p><p>Soeun's smile grew wider at Soojin's actions. </p><p>"Do you need your jacket back? You can take it. I'm not really cold and you ran in the rain, you probably feel more cold." </p><p>"No, it's fine." Soeun shook her head and walked closer to Soojin, "This umbrella.. I actually only borrowed it, we have to get going now." </p><p>"Eh? Why didn't you say so??" Soojin then pulled Soeun closer while looking up at the umbrella, trying to see if they can fit in it. </p><p>She wouldn't like it if Soeun gets even more wet because of the rain. </p><p>"Where did you get this by the way? Like who did you borrow it from?" Soojin curiously asked while walking on the street together, holding onto Soeun's arm even though her uniform was soaked, Soojin doesn't seem to care. </p><p>"I borrowed it from that guy in the store," </p><p>"You mean the owner?" </p><p>Soeun shook her head, "Maybe? He looked too young to own a store."</p><p>Soojin only hummed, then no one spoke again. It didn't feel awkward, the silence was comforting. </p><p>The rain was the only thing they can hear and their own footsteps. </p><p>Soojin had already worn Soeun's jacket earlier before they started walking. </p><p>And it seemed that Soeun is comfortable with the silence too. There was no need for them to talk further. </p><p>It didn't take long for them to arrive at the convenience store, the rain was starting to stop but not immediately. </p><p>They both stopped in front of the convenience store, taking cover under the awnings of the store. </p><p>"I can ask the guy if I could return it tomorrow so you could use it." Soeun spoke and it made Soojin look up at her and frown. </p><p>"Then, what about you?" </p><p>Soeun blinks, both her eyebrows raised as if she's confused before looking at the store and then looking back at Soojin. "It isn't raining that hard anymore." </p><p>Soojin then looks around and it indeed is not raining that hard anymore unlike earlier when Soeun ran in the rain. </p><p>"It isn't, then why do I have to get to use the umbrella? Wouldn't I be alright if I don't use it as well?" Soojin had a smirk on knowing that she just outsmarted Soeun. </p><p>This of course made the taller girl chuckle, "You're smart and witty, I get it." She playfully pointed at Soojin's cheeks before handing the umbrella over to Soojin. </p><p>"We'll use it then, I'll speak to the guy inside." Soeun smiles before turning away and entering the convenience store, leaving Soojin outside with the umbrella. </p><p>Soojin held onto it and waited patiently for Soeun. Her thoughts were filled with questions. </p><p>Soeun.. </p><p>Soeun was acting differently, she doesn't know in which part but she's sure there's something different with Soeun's actions. </p><p>This made her think that being stuck in the past really is affecting so many things in her old surroundings. </p><p>Or are these different things normally like this before and Soojin just didn't notice them? </p><p>Regardless, she still needs to go back in the present time. Who knows how long she's been missing.</p><p>Also, she can't keep living in the past. She can't relive everything again, it took her a long time to get to where she's currently at right now in the present. </p><p>Though being stuck in the past does make her happy. Being able to relive some moments with her friends that made her really really happy, it was great.</p><p>But.. for the past few days, the events that are happening are now events that Soojin remembers that did not happen before. There were no traces that they did because if it did happen before in Soojin's past, she'd be able to remember it well. </p><p>But she doesn't remember any, which made her so confused. </p><p>Is this really her past or is something happening to her past? </p><p>Right now, she has no answer for it. </p><p>----------- </p><p>The next day, Soojin found herself in the student lounge again but this time, they were all complete. </p><p>Everyone was sitting around the table with all their phones out except for Soeun who's standing beside Jimin. </p><p>This is technically a meeting, a meeting held by Soeun for Jihyo. </p><p>She remembered getting snatched out of her room as soon as the bell rang, Jiyoon was able to pull her out of class as fast as possible without a word. </p><p>She questioned Jiyoon as soon as they were in front of the student lounge's entrance. </p><p>Jiyoon was more than happy to explain to her, saying "You remember our Jihyo is absolutely in LOVE with this one girl group and turns out they're holding a concert in a few weeks. She's been crying about it for days and finally Soeun got so tired of hearing it over and over so now she said all of us have to buy Jihyo a ticket because it sells out fast." </p><p>Of course Soojin wouldn't back out of that, if it's for their precious little Han Jihyo, she'd do anything. </p><p>So now they're there and Soeun was in front of them with a white board. No one bothered to ask where the hell she got it but who cares, Soojin will applaud her for it later on. </p><p>"Alright, people. We heard our Han Jihyo crying over tickets for a concert and literally everyone heard it, I'm not saying you're loud, Jihanie. I'm saying that we heard your prayers." </p><p>Jimin and Jiyoon immediately burst out laughing like idiots at what Soeun said and Hyewon couldn't even hold in her laugh, she laughed out loud as well. </p><p>"Shut up you two!" Soeun scolds them with a pout, they did shut up, though they were still snickering. </p><p>"Anyway.. I'm sure you all know that buying tickets is hard, people are literally going to kill if they could just to get one ticket. Which is why we ALL have to buy one for Jihyo just in case she doesn't get one. Understood? Answer me with a loud 'Argh!' if you get it!"</p><p>"Argh!!" They all playfully shouted even though Soojin's was hesitant, she even chuckled a bit. </p><p>She only stared at Soeun while the girl was explaining what they have to do to be able to get a ticket quickly. </p><p>"Oh, just let her." Jaehee spoke beside her and Soojin was quick to turn her head towards the younger girl. "She wants to be in the military now, that's why she's acting like that." </p><p>"Ah… I see.." Soojin then smiles, it was cute that almost everyday Soeun's dream career changes. It just shows how unsure and confused she still is. </p><p>Soojin knows she'll be able to decide on something… just not right now. </p><p>"When I say start we'll all go, alright??" </p><p>"For Jihyo!" Jiyoon says while looking at Jimin, "Concert!" Jimin replied before making a cross with Jiyoon's arm. </p><p>It didn't take long for Soeun to tell them to start and they were already on their phones. Jiyoon even had a problem with the site, she accidentally logged off. </p><p>Luckily Soeun just lets it slide, but of course it didn't take long for them to get … nothing. </p><p>No one was able to get a ticket, not even Jihyo, herself. </p><p>Which made them all lose hope. "See, I told you we should buy tickets on a pc! Not a phone! You should go to a pc bang for this!" Jimin says before throwing her phone on the table as Soeun hopelessly taps on her phone. </p><p>"Ah.. I guess I'm not meant to see them after all…" Jihyo muttered before slumping down on the table with a sad look on her face. </p><p>"Jihyo, it's alright. There will always be a next time, don't worry, next time we'll buy you a ticket as soon as they announce another concert." Jaehee tried her best to make Jihyo feel better by assuring her that they'll buy her a ticket when there's another concert. </p><p>"Right, it's not like—" Hyewon was about to say something when she was immediately cut off by Soojin who suddenly stood up from her chair. </p><p>Catching everyone's attention she immediately turned her screen to show that she was able to get one ticket for Jihyo, "I got one!! Look!! I got it!!!" </p><p>She excitedly said before everyone stood up and cheered for her, Jihyo was so happy and pulled her Soojin unnie into a hug. </p><p>"Ahh! As expected of our Lee Soojin unnie!! You're the best!!" Everyone complimented Soojin, hyping her up because of her success. </p><p>In the end, they were able to get Jihyo a ticket and she'll be able to attend the concert which made not just Jihyo happy but also everyone else. </p><p>---------</p><p>It wasn't long before everyone was now able to go home. The others stayed and studied in the study room like Jimin and Jiyoon who are probably not studying and are both just busy with Sudoku. </p><p>The younger ones were already out of the campus when Soojin decided to leave as well, because the three younger girls, unlike Jiyoon, Jimin and Soeun, are doing quite well in their classes.</p><p>Soojin already had her bag on when she passed by the lockers where she caught a glimpse of Soeun bent down, tying her shoes. </p><p>She didn't even notice that she momentarily stopped and waited. Just standing there as if she was unconsciously waiting for Soeun. </p><p>Soeun then stood straight and turned towards Soojin, this made Soeun stop and stand on her spot.</p><p>Eyes focused on Soojin. </p><p>"How long have you been standing there?" </p><p>"Ah.." Soojin snapped out of her trance, she didn't even know that her mind was going into space. </p><p>Luckily, Soeun was able to snap her out of it. "I just got here and.. decided to wait for you." </p><p>Soeun hummed in response before running her fingers through her hair and smiling at Soojin, "Then... I'll see you tomorrow!" </p><p>This made Soojin confused, she thought Soeun was going to walk home with her, but turns out she wasn't going to? </p><p>Soojin had a frown on her face and was still standing on the same spot before she looked up and stared at Soeun again. "Aren't you going home?" </p><p>Soeun had her locker open and she was looking through it, taking out books and notebooks. "I am, but.." She turns away from her locker and slightly smiles at Soojin, "I think I might need some studying to catch up onto." </p><p>"Ahhh.. is that so..?" </p><p>"Yeah, so, be careful on your way home, unnie." </p><p>What Soeun said was a sign for Soojin to go home without her, yet she was still there, standing on the same spot. She didn't look like she'd be moving anytime soon. </p><p>Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Soeun. She stopped rummaging through her locker and turned to Soojin again, "Unnie."</p><p>Soojin only stared at her and blinked, "..yeah?" </p><p>"Aren't you going home? It's dangerous for you to go home at night you know? You should go home now before it gets too dark outside." </p><p>Soojin only nodded and tried her best to move but her body knew what it wanted and it was to stay there and wait for Soeun. </p><p>She can't even believe she's arguing with herself in her head, this is so ridiculous, she should be walking away by now but she wasn't. </p><p>That's when Soeun let out a chuckle, turning to Soojin while holding three books. </p><p>"You know, you're not as smart as you think you are, unnie." </p><p>Soojin wasn't expecting Soeun to say such things to her, so it confused her. "What?" </p><p>"For the past few days, you.. how do I put this?" Soeun had her other hand on her chin as if she's acting like she's thinking of words that better describe what she was about to say to Soojin. </p><p>"You've been acting weirdly." </p><p>Soojin was physically taken aback, she even stepped a few paces back before stopping and looking at Soeun with shaky eyes. </p><p>What did Soeun mean?? </p><p>"..Why do you say so?" </p><p>"Well.. unnie, there's a lot of hints here and there. You're actions, the way you talk, the way you look at us.. it's just different." </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Soeun takes a step forward, "You're not my Soojin unnie, aren't you?" </p><p>----------- </p><p>Turns out, Park Soeun isn't as clueless as Soojin thinks she is. She thought she really was doing well. </p><p>She tried her very best to act like past Soojin but.. she wasn't able to accurately act like her past self. </p><p>It was hard to do of course. </p><p>She doesn't act the same as she used to back in high school, of course someone would pick that up.. but she was just not expecting it to be Soeun.</p><p>Or she just… really thought she was doing a great job at hiding the fact that she isn't supposed to be there right now. </p><p>Soojin struggled to explain to Soeun because she, herself, doesn't even know why she's sent back here in the first place. </p><p>She didn't do any weird rituals or anything, she was just simply doing her homework. </p><p>And like a miracle, Soeun believed her. The Park Soeun believed her, the person who rarely cries, rarely gets scared and would always tease her .. BELIEVED the most unbelievable thing ever. </p><p>Well, it may be because of the fact that Soojin has provided her proof of what will happen in the future. </p><p>Just some, not all of it, she believes it will spoil the fun for Soeun once they all go their separate ways for college. </p><p>Or maybe because Soeun.. Soeun's weird. Her, Jiyoon and Jimin are all weird, it shouldn't even surprise Soojin that Soeun believed her right away. </p><p>Now that that was out of the way, Soeun doesn't seem to be interested in Soojin's life in the future, she's more interested in why Soojin was here in the past. </p><p>"How old are you in the present, unnie?" Soeun asks while they were making their way out of the student lounge. </p><p>".. 20" </p><p>Soojin heard Soeun snicker and she was quick to frown and whine at her for snickering about her age. "I'm not that old!! You'll be 20 in the future too, don't laugh at me!" </p><p>"You'll be 21 soon and I'm still 17 here, now how am I supposed to stop laughing??" </p><p>Soojin had a small pout on, before hitting Soeun on her shoulder, "If I'm back in the past that means I'm only 18 right now.' </p><p>"Sure.." Soeun lets out a sigh once she was able to stop herself from laughing and Soojin still had a pout on. </p><p>They kept on slowly walking through the halls and Soeun already had come up with another thing to say, ".. Still thinking of a reason why you're suddenly back here. You said you were just doing your homework, did you do anything else before you were magically sent back here?" </p><p>Soojin then hums, "I.. I think I did? Yeah, I did. Jihyo tagged me in an old photo.. a photo we took around this year, like right now, the year right now and I checked it before I lied down to sleep." </p><p>"That must be one of the reasons why.. still don't know, but you have to leave soon.. right? You can't be stuck here forever." </p><p>"That's exactly what I've been trying to think about for the past few days." Soojin snapped her fingers before pointing at Soeun. </p><p>".. What if you're back here because you left something behind?" Soeun suggested and they suddenly stopped when they realized they were already in front of the school's exit. </p><p>Soeun looked back at her and blinked before walking ahead, leaving Soojin behind. </p><p>Soojin frowned before catching up to Soeun who's walking a bit faster this time. </p><p>"What do you mean???" </p><p>"Uh, you know? Like untold truths or secrets or whatever.. just a thought." Soeun chuckles, still walking on ahead of Soojin. </p><p>The older girl was having a hard time catching up to Soeun, darn her and her long legs. </p><p>Still, what Soeun said made Soojin think, if what Soeun said was the case.. then, what could Soojin possibly left behind? </p><p>Is there something that she needed to know that no one told her about? Did she miss something? </p><p>She doesn't think there was anything important that she had to know about, if there was, her friends would tell her immediately. </p><p>But there wasn't… which was.. weird. So, what Soeun said probably wasn't the case then, after all, she said it was only a thought. </p><p>Soojin chuckles, "Well.. I don't think I would've missed something in the past—" </p><p>Soeun suddenly stops on her tracks before looking back at Soojin with both eyebrows raised. </p><p>"..Why?" Soojin asks, tilting her head to the side in the process. </p><p>"I think there is .. something you don't know of." Soeun had her hand resting on her chin as if she's thinking if she would tell Soojin about it or not. </p><p>Whatever it was, it already made Soojin curious.</p><p>".. There is?" </p><p>"Yeah." Soeun smiled widely at her, her eyes turning into two little crescents. </p><p>"I don't know when you'll suddenly disappear— well, not disappear! Like.. when the old boss puppy comes back—" Soojin cringes at the nickname, she doesn't hear it often anymore, yet it makes her feel happy. </p><p>Soeun notices this and laughs, "I guess you don't like that nickname anymore? Anyway, when my Soojin unnie comes back, she wouldn't remember a thing.. probably.. so.. you'll be the only one who will know about this." </p><p>Soojin nods and there was something about Soeun saying "My Soojin" makes her feel like butterflies were having a party in her stomach. </p><p>She liked it. In a way that she couldn't describe. </p><p>"You're from the present.. so.. it's been years since you were in high school, right? It's been years and you were only able to know this now.." Soeun clears her throat before continuing. </p><p>"Unnie, I like you." </p><p>Then there was silence and Soojin felt like she suddenly heard something so foreign, yet so familiar to her ears, it was weird. </p><p>But the smile on Soeun's face just made it clear for Soojin, she didn't even have to ask if she heard it correctly. </p><p>It was as clear as day, Soeun likes her. </p><p>And judging from her past actions and the way she's smiling right now, it's the type of "like" where Soeun would definitely date her. </p><p>"Must feel weird.. hearing someone from the past confess to you when you live in the present and the person who confessed to you.. probably has no clue that they confessed in the past." Soeun laughs at her own statement. </p><p>It was confusing to hear but entertaining at the same time. Soojin still was shocked. </p><p>"Is this why you were acting so differently??" Soojin was now able to ask. </p><p>"What do you mean?? I've always acted this way because I've always liked you, I didn't know you were THAT oblivious that you have to be from the future to even notice how differently I was acting around you." </p><p>Soojin bit her lip, she's been so oblivious for that long?? Poor Soeun, she must have been so sad when they all went their separate ways, not being able to confess is painful after all. </p><p>"Do.. do you think.. you'd still have feelings for me after a few years?" </p><p>This caught Soeun off guard, of course she wasn't expecting Soojin to ask her that question, she only expected for Soojin to reject her! But.. this may be different. </p><p>"I.. Uhm, that.. that I don't know. Still depends on future Soeun… because right now? I think I still will. Don't take my word for it." </p><p>Soojin chuckles, of course this Park Soeun wouldn't be sure if she'd still like Soojin after a few years. </p><p>They were both still young back then, who knows if this is only puppy love? </p><p>"Now that.. that's out.. do whatever you want with that information, take it with you to the future or something.. if you do take it with you in your present time, I'll just deal with how long it would take for me to get together with you in the future." </p><p>-------- </p><p>It's been a week since Soeun told Soojin about how she felt and everything was just as normal as it was when Soojin got there. </p><p>Soeun never changed, nothing changed except for how Soojin felt. </p><p>She wasn't really expecting anything like this, Soeun just started to always take up all the space in her mind, leaving no space for any other information. </p><p>For short, Soojin has just been thinking of Soeun for days. Not the Soeun in the past, but the Soeun in the present. </p><p>Why? She doesn't have a reason why, she was just thinking of her.. Thinking of what to say when she gets back. </p><p>They were in a restaurant and it just so happened that it was the day that Jihyo was going to the concert.</p><p>"Hey, do you all think Jihyo got there safely?" Jimin was holding onto her chopsticks while the others were eating. </p><p>"I think so." Jaehee responded and Soojin went, "I hope so." </p><p>"Don't worry guys, Jihyo will get there safely. I got her on speed dial, I'll call her every second to see if she's safe." Jiyoon said with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Hyewon nodded along, "She can handle herself well, I think." </p><p>Soojin doesn't think Jiyoon's plan was a good idea because she might just end up annoying Jihyo." </p><p>As Soojin took a bite of their food, Soeun came out of the kitchen of the restaurant, holding a big pan filled with rice cakes. </p><p>"Oh??" </p><p>"Let her, she wants to be a cook now." Jaehee whispered to her when she saw the confusion in Soojin's face. </p><p>..I can't believe she's just switching careers so fast.. </p><p>Soeun then sat on the other side of the table and they all started to eat, only to be interrupted when Soeun was looking at the entrance with wide eyes. </p><p>"Eh?? What happened? Why are you here??" She asked while pointing at the door, they all turned towards it and saw Jihyo.</p><p>"..My mom found out." The younger girl muttered and sat down beside Soojin with a sad look on her face. </p><p>"What about the concert, then?" </p><p>"Can't attend anymore.. I have to go to my tutor, that's what my mom said." </p><p>They all felt sad for Jihyo, her eyes were starting to water. </p><p>Soojin kept on patting the younger girl's back when they all heard Soeun talking to someone through the phone. </p><p>"Hello? Ah, yes, this is Jihyo's mom~" </p><p>They all immediately knew what she was doing and they were all quietly cheering for her. Soojin was amazed. </p><p>She can't believe this girl was about to risk anything just for Jihyo. </p><p>This girl.. Park Soeun, the one who just confessed to her a week ago is doing a whole lot. </p><p>And Soojin is impressed. </p><p>Soeun was basically calling Jihyo's tutor and was acting like her mom so that Jihyo could skip tutoring and go to the concert instead. </p><p>Once Soeun was done talking on the phone, everyone cheered and Jihyo was already out of her chair to leave. </p><p>"Go on, take care ok?? Enjoy the concert!!" </p><p>They all bid her goodbye and she was off with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"Ah.. will she be ok? She feels like a kid who needs my protection.." Soojin muttered before turning to her food and everyone was quiet.</p><p>"Oh.. why did you say that?" Jimin was looking at her weirdly before speaking again, "You sound so.. mature." </p><p>Soojin then slightly smiled before getting teased by the others. </p><p>Jaehee teasingly pushed her by the shoulders and the last thing she saw before she woke up inside her room was Soeun's sweet smile. </p><p>And she's back. </p><p>She's back in her room again, the same room she was in before she was magically taken back to her high school self. </p><p>Her laptop was still on the table just like how she left it. </p><p>Her phone made a noise, when she opened it, Jiyoon, Soeun and Hyewon were commenting on the picture that Jihyo posted. </p><p>It brought a smile on her face and then she suddenly remembered when Soeun in the past confessed to her. </p><p>Was it just a dream? Or.. ? </p><p>There was only one way to find out. </p><p>And it was to talk to Soeun face to face. </p><p>------------ </p><p>As soon as Soojin was done with her shift in the store, she left as if she was in a hurry. Ran like she was getting chased by a monster. </p><p>She had to catch up on Soeun before the girl was able to go home. </p><p>Soojin remembers Soeun's college being close to where she worked, Soeun once came to the store when she was at the back, she was only able to see Soeun when she was already leaving the store which was unfortunate. </p><p>Without even knowing it, she already arrived. It was late and she should be at home by now but she chose to go to Soeun's college just to talk to her. </p><p>She didn't even tell Soeun that she'd come to see her. </p><p>So, when Soeun came out of her building with some other students, Soojin didn't waste time and called for her. </p><p>"Ssong!!"  </p><p>And as expected, Soeun was quick to whip her head towards her direction. </p><p>Soojin was one of the only people who calls her Ssong after all. </p><p>When Soeun turned to her, Soojin felt like this was the first time she was seeing Soeun. </p><p>Unlike when she came back to the past, Soeun was now wearing something other than their old high school uniform.</p><p>Just a plain white shirt tucked under her pants and she was holding onto her light brown coat. </p><p>"Unnie?" She asks when she was now closer to Soojin, "Unnie, why didn't you tell me you were stopping by?" Soeun now had that big smile on her face. </p><p>"I- I didn't have time to send you a text .. so.." Soojin sheepishly responded. </p><p>"And why aren't you wearing any coat? It's cold!" Soeun then took her coat and draped it across Soojin's shoulder, just like how she did a few years back which made Soojin's heart jump. </p><p>She's still.. the same..</p><p>Turns out, Soojin left her coat at the store because she was too excited to meet Soeun, but she didn't tell Soeun that. </p><p>"You look pretty, unnie. Did you just get out of class?" </p><p>Soojin felt shy and weird.. knowing that this Soeun still probably has feelings for her, makes her feel even more things other than her heart jumping. </p><p>"Uh.. no, actually I just got off of my shift, I work at a convenience store nearby." </p><p>"Ah, really? The store must have a lot of customers then." Soeun then smiled widely before chuckling. </p><p>Soojin looked at her with a slightly frown, "Why do you say so?" </p><p>"Because people would be attracted by the pretty worker of course." Soeun said which made Soojin glare at her, a defense mechanism, something that she often does when she doesn't want to smile. </p><p>"Yeah, right." Soojin playfully hits Soeun on the shoulder. </p><p>"What?? I'm saying the truth! You're pretty! You've become even prettier too." </p><p>"Oh, shut up, I don't know what you ate because you keep on drowning me with compliments." </p><p>"What? I've always drowned you with compliments before!" </p><p>"The last time you complimented me, I asked you if you could tell which one was the flower when I stood beside it, you said it was obvious and pointed at the flower! I had to glare at you before you even said I was a goddess." </p><p>Soeun laughed at the memory and swiftly held Soojin's hand. </p><p>"Well, you are a goddess, unnie. So, technically, I didn't lie." Soeun winked and Soojin was quick to look away. </p><p>"Have you eaten, unnie? I'll treat you!"</p><p>Soojin wasn't even able to respond when Soeun just pulled her and started walking. She missed Soeun, no doubt but.. she had to tell Soeun right away. </p><p>Because, what if this Soeun doesn't have feelings for her anymore? Or maybe she still likes her.. Soojin doesn't want to waste the opportunity. </p><p>So, as she was getting pulled by Soeun who was just talking about her college life, Soojin squeezed her hand and it made Soeun stop walking. </p><p>The taller girl turned to look at Soojin and immediately was concerned. </p><p>Soojin looked confused and.. upset, maybe because she was nervous and hesitant about what she was going to say and do. </p><p>"Unnie.. what's the matter? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" Soeun slightly leaned down to get to Soojin's height and was staring at Soojin with a frown.</p><p>"Soeun.."</p><p>Soeun then shut her mouth and only focused on Soojin. </p><p>".. I.. I think.. I think I like you." </p><p>Soojin was looking down on the ground and she felt Soeun's hold on her hand loosen. </p><p>Did she make a mistake with saying that? Because Soeun wasn't saying anything and Soojin was too scared to even look up at her. </p><p>Does Soeun not like her anymore? Was Soojin too late? </p><p>All her thoughts were now thrown out the window when Soeun pulled her into a warm and tight hug. </p><p>Soojin felt Soeun lay a bunch of soft kisses on her head before hearing the taller girl chuckle.</p><p>"What??? What's so funny???" Soojin whined while still in Soeun's arms. </p><p>"I just think it's funny.. that.. I dreamt that I was back in the future and confessed to you. I thought it was the happiest dream I could ever dream of.. but I didn't expect for you to confess to me a day later.." </p><p>Soeun dreamed. </p><p>Just like how Soojin thought she was dreaming when she came back to the past. </p><p>Because Soeun, having feelings for her were all real. It was all real. </p><p>And all Soojin could do was hug her back and whisper a "Guess your dream came true." </p><p>"I guess it did." Soeun responded before planting one last soft kiss on Soojin's head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>